


Art for "Big Plans, Big Big Plans" by rose_malmaison

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for "Big Plans, Big Big Plans" by rose_malmaison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Plans, Big Big Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435126) by [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison). 



Summary provided by the author:

Tony has come to a point in his life when he needs to tell the people in his life the truth about who he really is.

He starts with Abby, and then tells Gibbs, whose reaction is not at all what he expects.

 

 

  

 


End file.
